heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil Annual Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | StoryTitle1 = Electro, and His Emissaries of Evil | StoryTitle2 = Inside Daredevil! | StoryTitle3 = The Explanation | StoryTitle4 = A Colorful Collection of D.D.'s Cast of Characters | StoryTitle5 = A Dazzling D.D. Memory Page | StoryTitle6 = Blueprint for a Billy Club | StoryTitle7 = At the Stroke of Midnight! | Synopsis1 = As Daredevil prowls the city after a training session he runs into a meeting of his old foes Electro and the Matador. After a brief battle the two crooks get away and Daredevil resumes his patrol little knowing that Electro is gathering together the Matador, Gladiator, Stilt-Man and Leap Frog to get revenge on Daredevil as the Emissaries of Evil. After battling each crook individually, they regroup and take on Daredevil together, however the group's lack of teamwork and each member's desire to be the one to finally kill Daredevil causes them to lose their battle and Daredevil captures them all and turns them over to the police. | Synopsis2 = An inside look at the world of Daredevil, this story features a look into Daredevil's powers, and an explanation of his identities as Matt and Mike Murdock and how he maintains these identities to fool his co-workers. | Synopsis3 = An explanation of Matt Murdock's "brother" Mike Murdock | Synopsis4 = We meet Daredevil's supporting cast Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, sometime Daredevil Ally Ka-Zar & Zabu. | Synopsis5 = Features some of DD's rogue gallery, the Gladiator, Leap Frog, Owl and the Masked Marauder. | Synopsis6 = A diagram and description of Daredevil's favorite weapon and how it works. | Synopsis7 = A humorous and zany story conference between Stan Lee and Gene Colan. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler4_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler5_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler6_1 = Gene Colan | Penciler7_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = John Tartaglione | Inker2_1 = John Tartaglione | Inker3_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * * ** *** *** *** **** Items * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * | Appearing5 = Featured Villains: * * * * | Appearing6 = Featured Items/Charaters:' * * | Appearing7 = '''Featured Characters:' * * Locations: * * | Notes = * credits for Story 1: ** DD's Most Dangerous Adventure...By: ** Stan (The Man) Lee And Gene (The Dean) Colan ** Embellished By: John Tartaglione ** Lettered By: Sam Rosen * references for Story 1: | Trivia = | Recommended = *Reprinted in ''Giant-Size Daredevil'' # 1 (1975) | Links = }}